catching up
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: when Winry and Ed haven't seen each other in a year, they both had terrible accidents happen to them. But will one single phone call fix the relationship between them? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist. **

**This is actually the second fanfiction I wrote. So any comments, tips, or anything I greatly appreciated!**

I think it's been 2 month and 4 days

Winry was asleep in her messy bed, where she just woken up from a bright sunrise. Winry flipped to her side and looked directly across her bed. There was a calendar where she has been counting the days from the accident every time she woke up.

"2 months and 4 days" a small smiles escaped her lips. "I was right, I didn't even need to check my calendar". Winry said as she got up from her bed.

Winry looked out the window, it's been so long since she went outside. Well 2 months and 4 days to be exact.

It was a very sunny-blue sky day. If the accident didn't happen, she would be outside feeling the fresh air. But stuff like that, she didn't care about anymore.

She went downstairs and went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. She sat down at the table with her plate of eggs. She realized she wasn't very hungry, so she pushed her plate of eggs across the table.

Across the table were 2 pictures. One was a picture of her Grandma and Den, the other was Ed and Al. Everyone was really happy and smiling. She chose these pictures to put across the table,so she can remind herself that even though she is alone now there still with her.

Tears starts pouring down her face. Winry lost balanced and fell to the floor. She wrapped her hands around her self, to try to comfort herself.

"Grandma, Den why did you have to die!" Winry shouted with more tears streaming down her face. It's been so lonely with out you here!

She sat up and looked at the picture of Ed and Al. "And you guys!" "You don't know what I been through, it's been so long since I seen you!" She pound her fist to the floor. "I miss you guys" Winry whispered.

Winry heard a ringing sound that was beside her on the table. A phone call. It was a phone call. She hadn't had one of those in forever. Winry crawled on the floor to where he phone was.

Winry finally reached the table. But she had no strength to stand up. She pulled the cord under the table so she can get the ringing phone.

Before answering it she sat down in a comforting position on the floor. Taking a deep breath she finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is winry your speaking to" her voice was rasp and scratchy. There was a short pause from her caller but then the caller started to talk.

"Winry.. Hey it me Edward''


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter of this story. I just wanted to say thank you to the people who actually read this. It means so much to me.

Edward. It's Edward. So many things rushed inside my head. Why is he calling me now? Where is he? Is he hurt? How should i even answer him. Oh hi Edward how's it going buddy! Or how's the weather? How about where have you been, cause you know you never talked to me anymore.

"Winry are you there"? My inner thoughts got interrupted by Edwards voice. I still don't know what to say. Shouldn't I be happy that he called me, he's still my best friend. I think.

"Hey Winry" "I know your there, please answer me i want to talk to you". His voice sound gloomy and determined at the same time. So he wants to talk to me now! After all this time he wants to talk to me now. Rage starts to take over my body. I slam my fist to the floor, leaving a tingling feeling in my hand.

I still continue not to speak to him. I know if I do the words I say to him will tear us more apart.

Okay Winry. I'm just going to talk, but please just don't hang up. "Okay"... a slight response i said. Just to let him know that I wouldn't hang up.

Oh Winry thank you! I don't know where to begin. Many things happen, I was always meant to call you but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

My eyes shot up. I clenched my teeth hard. He couldn't call me. Really what kind of friend is he. I couldn't stand it anymore. My head was about to exploded.

YOU COULDN'T CALL ME! I screamed as had as I could. You couldn't call your best friend when you could of. I was worried about you. I thought you died.

Winry... Let me speak...

No! You don't know how much I was suffering. Granny died and so did Den. I'm all alone and scared. I haven't been eating right, and I stopped working on automail! The last words were muffled by the crying.

Winry... I'm so sorry. I should of called, but I just couldn't, I couldn't face you. Ed said worriedly.

What!? You couldn't face me. I don't get it. I started laughing. I've been suffering and what your just having glorious adventures with Al.

No... Winry... Al is dead. He died a week later since the last time we visit you. This whole time i been staying at a hospital. I haven't been eating right too. His death was all my fault, I just couldn't call you. I thought you might hate m if I told you.

Over he phone Ed's voice was filled with sorrow. I couldn't believe it, I acted like a jerk to him, but he's been suffering more than me.

Ed I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry please forgive me. I didn't know, I acted like a jerk and like I was the only one suffering. Ed, I would never hate you for that. I bet you tried everything you could to keep him alive.

No, I should be the one apologizing. I wish I called you sooner it seems we need some catching up to do. He let out a small laugh. I'll be at your house tomorrow.

I smiled, one last tear slipped down my cheek. I looked out the window. It was a beautiful day today. I decided I would go outside today.

"Ed thanks for calling me"


End file.
